muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4712
Cold Open Elmo and Abby introduce today's theme of songs by singing about it. Scene #1 Big Bird, Elmo and Abby greet the viewer after a snack at Hooper's Store, when they all hear a strange noise coming from the arbor. Chris is excited to see a crew (Biff and Sully) setting up for one of his favorite TV shows - The Squawk. They even run into Skip Squawk, the host, who informs Chris only birds are allowed to sing on the show. He invites Big Bird to perform instead. Big Bird hurries to his nest to practice, though Elmo and Abby notice something seems off about him. Scene #2 Elmo and Abby find Big Bird pacing around by his nest, so nervous about about appearing on live TV in front of millions of people, he's begun to molt. They assure him there's nothing to worry about; he sings all the time. Big Bird remembers a song his Granny Bird used to sing to him (based on "The Itsy Bitsy Spider"), which would be perfect for the show. Snuffy happens by, having heard about Big Bird's upcoming appearance. He theorizes ways that would make him nervous if he were performing, making Big Bird feel nervous himself. Elmo and Abby help calm him down, but eventually, Big Bird decides it would be best if he drops out of the show. Scene #3 As preparations for the show continue, Big Bird confesses to Skip that he's very nervous about performing (his legs are shaking so much, they're emitting a strange noise). Skip tells him he can still attend the show and allows him to come onstage if he wants to. Big Bird likes the idea and gets ready. Scene #4 The Squawk gets underway with a performance of "Old MacDonald" by a chicken. Up next is "Chris-katoo" (Chris in an elaborate bird outfit), who sings "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." From the audience, Big Bird sees what fun singing onstage is and doesn't feel as nervous. When Skip probes the crowd for any last-minute singers, Big Bird works up the nerve and volunteers. He sings his special song, encouraging everyone to join in. Everyone cheers and Skip is moved. Big Bird confesses having his friends around helped him feel better and invites everyone for snacks at Hooper's. Meanwhile, Chris phones his mom to make sure she saw his TV debut. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Abby and Elmo helping Big Bird calm down), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - S. Muppets / Celebrity Sia and friends sing a "Song About Songs." Cartoon Abby sings "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes." Muppets Elmo and Abby perform a rendition of "I Can Sing." Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 20. Song "Clothesline Number Twenty Song" Cartoon "Number 20 Song" Elmo's World: Songs Scene #4 Big Bird, Abby, Elmo and Skip sign off, then sing Big Bird's song once more.